Waves
by Rafaperez
Summary: During the third Quarter Quell, Effie and Haymitch end up getting together.


**Author:** MoiraShipper

 **Summary:** During the third Quarter Quell, Effie and Haymitch end up getting together.

 **Enjoy and, reviews, it helps the author.**

 **Waves**

 _It comes and goes in waves_

 _It always does, it always does_

 _We watched as our young hearts fade into the flood_

 _Into the flood_

 **Waves-Dean Lewis**

Haymitch raised his hand over Effie's belly, exposed by the buttons of her dress that he'd just opened and his gray eyes watched her head fall to one side, her lips parted, but there was still a small frown on her face, from worry so, he took his free hand to her face, turning it to him and kissed her with passion. He had never imagined himself getting involved with the Twelve's escort, but he'd to admit that she'd changed that year and, he was staring to like it.

Things were starting to change and it wasn't for better and he knew that Effie, even being sometimes futile, could see it too and that they were going to be swallon in the middle of what had been happening. The rebellion against the Capitol and the attacks from the second.

In that afternoon, after the third quarter quell had started, they had been told about Cinna's death and Portia's arrest and, between arguing and shouting, Effie had lost her habitual attitude and had demanded Haymitch to tell her what was happening, because now they were a team. And after Haymitch had decided to trust her and told her about the rebellion and what Snow had been planning to do to them, to everyone involved with the Mockingjay and Effie had been in shock, before ending up kissing Haymitch, what had led them to her bedroom then.

Effie's hands hugged Haymitch's naked back, running her long nails there, trying to forget about everything and just concentrate in that moment, in Haymitch and in what his lips were making her feel, so much passion and desire. It hadn't been how she'd imagined them together for the first time, she'd a crush on him, but in that moment, it didn't matter anymore. She bit his lower lip, hearing him moan and then, she started kissing his face ans neck, leaving lipstick's marks on his skin.

"Still thinking?" He whispered, seeing her blue eyes open, darkened by the desire but she denied, her hands going to the muscles of his arms, holding tight to them, her eyes fixed on his:

"No... And don't even let me." She didn't want to worry about anything that moment, she didn't have a mind to that in that moment.

"I promise you, you'll only think about what I'm gonna do to you, princess." He replied, his voice hoarse, kissing her again.

Haymitch's hand reached her breasts, covered by her purple bra, caressing them and Effie raised her body toward his touch, being pressed between his chest and the mattress, feeling her body on fire with his caressed under her bra.

Effie then inverted they positions, staying on top, kissing him while her hands started lowering towards his abdomen and, even thought he didn't have ripped abs, thanks to all his alcohol drinking, it was strong and her hands started opening his pants.

He grunted against her lips, feeling he was going mad with her touch and he started climbing his hands to her shoulders, pushing her dress off her body and letting it fall, holding the woman by her waist and, letting her have control for a moment. Effie surprised him with her touch, provocative and full of passion, showing she was different from the other women from Capitol, cold and futile.

"Effie..."

"Haymitch..." She sighed while he raised a hand, holding her wrists with it and she threw her had back, feeling his other hand lower to her belly and the, lower, before Effie guided him to her and they become one, moving together.

Some time later, they held each other between the sheets, in silence, the bedroom dark and Effie had her face buried against Haymitch's chest, who was running a hand over her arm, both trying to enjoy that last minutes until the television was turned on, showing Katniss, Peeta and Finnick, running toward the beach, battered and desperate and Hyamitch gave a gulp on his drink, before kissing her hair and leaving and Effie took a deep breath, getting up, covered by the sheet, still feeling the man's scent, before grabbing her clothes to do her job.


End file.
